Motor vehicles often include components, such as dampers, that are installed in openings in the frames or bodies of the motor vehicles. There is a need to provide a seal between the component and the frame or body of the vehicle for to prevent water or dirt from passing through the opening, and to aid in the transmission of noise or vibrations throughout the motor vehicle. The seals should be easy to install and provide sufficient protection from the issues identified above.